


Эструс

by REDBIRBy



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tim Drake, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Group Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Общество твердило Дэмиену, что омега должна быть маленькой и хрупкой. Нежной, как цветок. Что течка должна скорее напоминать танец страсти к этому прекрасному, слабому созданию. Мать Дэмиена считала иначе. В те редкие моменты, когда она говорила с ним о любви и сексе, Талия твердила, что его партнер должен быть сильным. Равным ему. Что течка — это бой и животные инстинкты. Но его правда оказалась совершенно иной.





	1. Проэструс

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Феечкин хранитель](https://ficbook.net/authors/1629710)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> 1) Мне не стыдно.  
> 2) Все персонажи совершеннолетние.  
> 3) Альфа!Дик, альфа!Дэмиен, бета!Тим и омега!Джейсон. Просто потому, что я могу.  
> 4) Я не знаю откуда в моём порно логика и биология.  
> 5) Много альтернативной биологии: интерсексуальные мужчины-омеги, мужчины-беты с маленькими узлами.  
> 6) Забудьте всё, что вы до этого знали об Омегаверсе.

— Дик, смотри, — пронзил томную вечернюю негу громкий шепот Тима. — Это так мило.

Дик вздохнул и послушно открыл глаза. Тим обычно не использовал слово «мило», значит происходило что-то действительно стоящее внимания. Не говоря уже о том, что его голова лежала у Тима на коленях и именно в этот момент приятные поглаживая волос превратились в резкие подергивания. 

Первое, что Дик увидел, был включенный телевизор. На экране беззвучно разворачивалась какая-то космическая драма: Тим скорее всего снова смотрел Стар Трек и явно имел в виду что-то другое. Опустив взгляд на кофейный столик, Дик и там не нашел ничего милого. И вообще, казалось, что их гостиная выглядела совершенно как обычно. Была всё такой же большой, светлой и уютной. Дик уже хотел спросить, где Тим узрел милоту, как из смежной комнаты вышел Джейсон. Направлялся он явно в спальню, неся в руках целый ворох одеял и пару подушек, с самым сосредоточенным выражением лица на земле. С точки зрения Дик это было чертовски мило, но Тим явно имел в виду что-то другое. Необычное. Внезапное. Потому что Джей всегда растаскивал одеяла по всему пентхаусу, а потом долго собирал обратно в одно гнездо.

Следом за Джейсоном в гостиную вылетел Дэмиен, чего Дик раньше точно не видел. Он шел следом, топоча, как маленький слонёнок, словно вся его грация растворилась в густом кисло-сладком запахе, наполнившем весь пентхаус. Джей в комнату — Дэми за ним, Джей из комнаты — и этот следом, как привязанный.

— Он как утеночек, — Дик не выдержал и улыбнулся Тиму в бедро. — Ты это снимаешь?

— Конечно, — Дик почувствовал, как пальцы Тима снова зарылись в его волосы и довольно вздохнул. — Я никогда не упущу такой прекрасный материал для шантажа. 

Джейсон снова прошел мимо них в спальню, на этот раз прижимая к груди бутылки с минералкой. Дэмиен все так же шел за ним на почтительном расстоянии, но в этот раз остановился и наградил их недовольным взглядом:

— Я все слышу. И разве это не твоя обязанность помогать Джейсону, Тим?

Дэмиен уже давно не называл их по-фамилиям, но в такие моменты он все равно умудрялся произносить имя Тима как грязное ругательство. 

— Я помогаю, — Тим выразительно потянул Дика за волосы и тот притворно-громко застонал. — Держу этого зверя под контролем. 

— Я не зверь, — Дик улыбнулся, усиленно хлопая ресницами. — Я сладкая булочка.

Судя по лицам — никто ему не поверил. И правильно, потому что в какой-то мере Тим все же был прав: если дать Дику волю, то он бы уже давно попробовал прижать Джейсона к ближайшей твердой поверхности. Что, как показала практика, в такое время всегда заканчивалось и для него, и для общего настроения, довольно печально. В итоге Дэмиен ещё раз окинул их взглядом и вернулся к преследованию Джейсона. 

Дик даже немного завидовал Дэмиену в этот момент. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, сексуальное взросление прошло у самого младшего почти безболезненно для окружающих, а к совместным отношениям он подошёл со всей серьезностью сына Талии аль Гул и Брюса Уэйна. Если Дик в шестнадцать лет вел себя как самый настоящий гормональный кошмар — ругался с Брюсом, лез во все неприятности, и заигрывал с любым гуманоидным существом, — то Дэмиен в этом возрасте спокойно подошёл к нему и, с соблюдением всех старых традиций, попросил разрешения ухаживать за его Триадой. В семнадцать Дэмиен уже был уверенной частью их, теперь уже, Квадры. Он доказал им всю серьезность своих намерений и чувств, несмотря на всю возникшую из-за этого драму. Ведь даже в обществе, где поощряются семьи из трех и более людей, косо смотрят на отношения между одними родственниками, будь они кровными или нет. И Дик был удивлен, что больше всего из-за этого переживал именно он, а не Брюс. Хотя, конечно, это не патриарх Уэйн, по мнению прессы, коварно соблазнил своих младших братьев. 

Но Дэмиен проявил просто поистине ангельское терпение, пережив как нервозность Дика, так и его запрет на секс до восемнадцати. И даже после своего совершеннолетия он не гнал коней, довольствуясь ухаживаниями и поцелуями. Которые переросли в блуждающие руки. В наблюдение за сексом. А потом уже и в первые попытки заняться любовью вчетвером. Их отношения заметно окрепли: у Дика почти не осталось сомнений, Тим все уверенней чувствовал себя с Дэми, а Джейсон вообще изначально не понимал всей драмы, счастливый человек.

Только все равно оставалась последняя преграда на пути к полному счастью — течка.

Дик честно не беспокоился о своем положении в Квадре, хотя наверное и стоило бы. Дэмиен был одного с ним роста, все больше становясь похожим на отца, и иногда было видно, как он борется с собственными инстинктами, чтобы не бросить Дику вызов. Но, не смотря на это, и свои детские неудачные нападки, сейчас Дэмиен полностью признавал опыт и авторитет Дика. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Дик не волновался даже в самый сознательно сложный для двух альф период. С Тимом, после проведенного вместе времени, просто не могло возникнуть проблем. Будучи бетой Тим просто не представлял Дэми конкуренции на уровне инстинкта. А ещё у них было одно общее: оба изначально росли в семьях, где придерживались строгих социальных ролей и архаичных обрядов. Они… Понимали друг друга в этом плане лучше, чем Дик мог себе даже представить. В цирке никогда не задумывались об этом, а Брюс не уделял этому особого внимания, кроме тех моментов, когда Дику надо было играть на публику.

Нет, самую большую проблему в случае с Дэмиеном представлял...

Дик не успел закончить мысль, как со стороны кухни послышался низкий, гортанный рык и короткий, испуганно-удивленный взвизг. Он было подорвался с места, чувствуя как сердце колотится в самом горле, но Тим схватил его за плечи и с силой дернул вниз. С рыком Дик повалился обратно на диван, не зная куда бежать и почему Тим — Тим! — его предал. 

— Дик, все хорошо, — сказал Тим, крепче вжимая Дика в свои ноги. Его голос был как обычно спокоен, но в запахе отчетливо слышалась горькая нота испуга. — Дик, это просто Дэмиен идиот.

Дик рванулся еще пару раз, едва не сбросив себя с Тимом нас пол, и притих, начиная понимать ситуацию не инстинктами. Желание защищать все еще билось прямо под кожей разрядом тока, но рациональная часть мозга напомнила, что Тим его не предаст. И если Тимми спокоен, то и опасности на самом деле никакой нет. Что и подтвердилось, когда из кухни пулей вылетел Дэми с пунцовым лицом, рукой зажимая плечо. Укушенное, если Дик правильно понял, что случилось. 

— Дэми? — Хмуро спросил Дик, усилием воли заставляя себя снова расслабиться. Тим одобрил это с тихим хмыком и отпустил его плечи. 

— Я просто хотел помочь, — пробормотал Дэмиен и рухнул в стоящее рядом кресло, больше ничего не собираясь объяснять.

Дик вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Ну, конечно. Вот именно то, чего он и боялся. Джей наверняка что-то уронил, и Дэми не выдержал, а может забылся — попытался, как всякий правильный альфа, помочь омеге с гнездом. Но получил Джейсона. 

— Мы об этом говорили, — сказал вместо Дика Тим.

— Я знаю! — Дэмиен огрызнулся и показал Тиму зубы, но тот только лениво от него отмахнулся. 

— Дэми, постарайся быть аккуратнее, — попросил Дик. Он сам себе казался заевшей пластинкой, но сегодняшний день, как и последующие три-четыре, были едва ли не решающими в судьбе их Квадры. 

Дэмиен раздраженно вздохнул, сполз немного в кресле, разводя ноги. Дик сочувственно поморщился, увидев, как оттопыривается ткань штанов на его паху. В такие моменты он очень, очень завидовал Тиму, у которого непроизвольно перед течкой стояло только тогда, когда витающие в воздухе феромоны достигали своей критической массы. Как сейчас, когда все постепенно успокаивались, и запах Джея снова начал забивать все остальные. Со вздохом, Дик смирился с этой несправедливостью и, не скрываясь, поправил стоящий член прямо через домашние штаны. Черт, если он чувствовал, что сейчас умрет от острого синдрома синих яиц, то какой поистине героической силой воли должен обладать Дэми. У Дика-то это далеко не первая течка!

Джейсон снова появился в поле зрения. Но вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо, он остановился прямо перед диваном, уперев кулаки в бедра и раздраженно постукивая босой ногой по полу. С этого расстояния Дик просто захлебнулся его запахом и видом мокрого пятна на ткани домашних штанов между его ног. Словно сквозь вату, Дик услышал, как Дэми резко втянул воздух и поперхнулся, и почти не заметил, как сильно Тим сжал его волосы.

— Ну? — Хрипло спросил Джейсон, явно с трудом выговаривая слова. — Вот ваше особое приглашение.


	2. Эструс

Общество твердило Дэмиену, что омега должна быть маленькой и хрупкой. Нежной, как цветок. Что течка должна скорее напоминать танец страсти к этому прекрасному, слабому созданию. Мать Дэмиена считала иначе. В те редкие моменты, когда она говорила с ним о любви и сексе, Талия твердила, что его партнер должен быть сильным. Равным ему. Что течка — это бой и животные инстинкты.

Но его правда оказалась совершенно иной. И, что греха таить, даже просмотренные Дэмиеном порноролики не могли сравниться с реальностью.

Джейсон был настолько далек от традиционной омеги, как созвездие Стрельца от планеты Земля. Тим, которого путали с трепетной омежкой, был той ещё сволочной бетой. И даже Дик совершенно не вязался с образом стоической грубой альфы.  
И течка? Их течка не была ни танцем, ни боем, ни животным влечением. Она была любовью.

Дэмиен сглотнул, но рот снова быстро наполнился слюной. Он сглотнул снова и тонко заскулил, не в силах оторвать глаз от происходящего прямо в полуметре от него.

— Потерпи немножко, — шепнул ему на ухо Дик. Старший, его альфа, любимый, прижимался к спине Дэмиена горячим живым весом и обнимал. 

Губы Дика скользнули по шее Дэмиена и он вздрогнул, давя в себе очередной звук отчаянного желания. Как Дик мог спокойно смотреть за ними? Ведь Дэмиен кожей чувствовал, насколько тверд его член, и как сильно ему хочется хоть какого-то облегчения. Но Дик ждал и лишь изредка потирался бедрами о Дэмиена, когда становилось совершенно невозможно.

Джейсон лежал перед ними, раскинувшись на одеялах. Мокрый от пота, желания и наслаждения. Закинув голову назад, так что обнажалось белое горло. Вцепившись ногтями в одеяло. Широко раздвинув ноги по бокам растрепанной головы Тима и его узких плеч. Джейсон стонал, громко и откровенно, хотя обычно это было огромным достижением, и Дэмиен понимал, что его сознание плавится от этих звуков. Его инстинкт требовал оттеснить бету и завладеть омегой. Грубо и быстро, пока не опомнился второй альфа. Но Дэмиен был выше своих инстинктов. Он не позволял себе думать о Дике, как о конкуренте, о Тиме, как о низшем существе, о Джейсоне, как о чем-то, что нужно завоевать. 

Дэмиен позволял себе чувствовать крепкое объятие Дика. Видеть, как пальцы Тима сжимают член Джейсона, пока его рот был занят вульвой под ним. Слышать, как Джейсон захлёбывается оргазмом и почти кричит, сжимая волосы Тима. Вдыхать смесь из запахов их кожи и возбуждения.

Когда Джейсон затих, расслабившись и просто тяжело дыша, Тим отстранился от него. Лицо Тима перемазано в смазке, щеки лихорадочно красны, а волосы торчат во все стороны и Дэмиен хочет его. Хочет дочиста вылизать его губы и подбородок, прижать к простыне, пока Дик ублажает Джейсона. Дэмиен даже потянулся к Тиму, поймал поднятую навстречу руку. Сплел вместе пальцы и поцеловал их, поднеся к губам, и тут же бросил, готовясь к более решительным действиям.

Но у Дика явно другие планы. Потому что он в последний раз провел тяжелым членом по ягодицам Дэмиена и отпустил его. Подтолкнул нежно за плечи к Джейсону. Сказал, когда Дэмиен непонимающе заворчал:

— Давай, Дэми. Твоя очередь.

И это буквально ломает Дэмиена. Как в тот раз, когда Дик вручил ему смазку и сам встал на четвереньки. Как в тот раз, когда Джейсон прижал его лицом к стене, на скорую руку расстегивая штаны. Как в тот раз, когда Тим привязал его к кровати и горячий алый воск упал на обнаженную грудь.

Потому что одно дело принять и полюбить секс без чужих правил вне течки. Секс, где не важен твой второй пол, положение в обществе и ожидания. В котором вся динамика строится на желании любить и защищать. И совершенно другое — течка, во время которой в семьях испокон веков поддерживали строгую иерархию. Ту самую, которую Дэмиен впитал вместе с искусством убивать и править. 

— Ну же, — продолжил настаивать на своем Дик с мягкой улыбкой. — Джей ждёт, Дэми.

И когда Дэмиен посмотрел наконец-то на Джейсона — тот действительно ждал. Отошел от первого оргазма и перевернулся на живот. А поймав взгляд Дэмиена — медленно поднял зад вверх, оставляя грудь прижатой к матрасу. В такой позе прекрасно видно и стоящий член с бугорком недоразвитой мошонки и красные, набухшие и мокрые от течки половые губы. И Дэмиен даже не сразу понял, что Джейсон презентует себя ему, как самая обычная омега. А когда понял — больше не мог сопротивляться желанию.

С разрешения Дика, Дэмиен упал на четвереньки, касаясь губами влажных бедер Джейсона. В такой близи его запах перекрыл все остальные, а вкус смазки пьянил лучше крепкого вина. Джейсон застонал, и Дэмиен провел языком еще раз, и еще, поднимаясь выше, пока не наткнулся на что-то инородное. Шершавое, похожее на ткань и он со злостью сорвал его зубами, под удивленное поскуливание Джея. 

Выплюнув мерзость, посмевшую прилепиться к его любимому, Дэмиен низко зарычал. Со скомканного пластыря на простыне на Дэмиена глумливо уставился изломанный зеленый смайл. Зеленый — значит все нужные синтетические гормоны и вещества успешно впитались в кровь омеги, надежно блокируя беременность. И Дэмиен в один момент испытал к смайлу ни с чем не сравнимую ненависть. Дик на краю зрения придвинулся ближе, реагируя на его злость, но больше ничего не сделал. А вот Джейсон снова заскулил: звук слишком низкий для омеги, слишком требовательный — не мягкое «пожалуйста», а твердое «немедленно!», — но Дэмиена все равно словно пронзила молния. Он ещё раз оскалил зубы на проклятый пластырь и поднялся на колени.

Кожа Джейсона под ладонями казалась бархатом, хотя Дэмиен знал что это не так. Его пальцы то и дело натыкались на родинки и шрамы, пока он наконец не сжал ягодицы и не развел их в стороны. Джейсон вздрогнул, заворчал. Посмотрел недовольно, прижав щеку к подушке. Но Дэмиен все равно не спешил. Сглотнув полный рот слюны, он попытался навеки врезать в свой разум красоту Джейсона в этот момент. Страстные изгибы, шумное дыхание, округлость плечей и ягодиц, блестящую от смазки промежность… 

Не удержавшись, Дэмиен наклонился и провел языком по открытому жадным глазам анусу, а потом и по источнику всей блаженной влаги. Джейсон дернулся, громко шипя сквозь зубы, и Дэмиен, обезумев от вкуса и запаха, рванулся вперед. Шипение превратилось в крик и стон, а Дэмиен тихо захныкал, дрожа от тугого жара, охватившего его член. Где-то сбоку послышался голос Тима и Дик одобрительно рассмеялся. Чья-то ладонь легла на загривок Дэмиена, легонько сжала, успокаивая. Другая ладонь легла на низ спины и подтолкнула, провоцируя один маленький нерешительный толчок. 

Джейсон довольно выдохнул, подаваясь на встречу, и Дэмиен захлебнулся удовольствием. Он словно вкусил запретный плод, знание которого наполнило его ненасытной жадностью. Пытаясь утолить свою нужду, Дэмиен толкнулся еще раз, входя как можно глубже. И еще, оглашая спальню глубоким гортанным стоном. 

С каждым разом толчки Дэмиена становилось все сильнее, рывки бедрами быстрее, а стоны — отчаянней, пока он не сдался на волю инстинкта. Почти прижавшись лбом к спине Джейсона, Дэмиен буквально вколачивался в него, захлебываясь стонами, рыком и жалобными вскриками. Джейсон всхлипывал под ним, дрожал, рвался навстречу, царапая ногтями простыню. Где-то рядом им вторил Тим, а мягкое порыкивание Дика накрывало большой теплой волной любви. 

В какой-то момент Джейсон замолчал, когда Тим оторвался от Дика и вклинился, жадно целуя его. И Дэмиен заскулил, видя это. Он сбился с ритма, уже на чистом наитии проталкивая стремительно набухающий узел внутрь Джея, пока не почувствовал, что больше не может его вынуть. Умирая от болезненного желания кончить, Дэмиен вдавил свои бедра в Джейсона, почти лег на него и со всхлипом сжал зубами солёную кожу между лопаток. Джей взбрыкнул, вскрикивая — и в один миг и без того узкое влагалище сжалось, намертво сцепляя их в оргазме.

Дрожа и поскуливая, Дэмиен не сразу заметил, что Дик говорит с ним. А заметив, все равно не понял ни слова за низким гулом в ушах. Но тон был ласковый, успокаивающий, и Дэмиен даже перестал дрожать, расслабившись. Две сильные руки помогли ему медленно лечь на бок. Словно из тумана пришла мысль, что Джейсон предпочитает другую позу после сцепки. Но альфа Дэмиена лучше знал, когда ему вжимать омегу всем весом в гнездо, а когда тихо лежать на боку, и Дэмиен не стал противиться. Вскоре расслабилась и омега в его руках, ровно и мягко дыша — Дэмиен устало, но гордо улыбнулся, теперь точно зная, что сделал все правильно.

Большая ладонь вытерла пот со лба, провела по шее и Дэмиен довольно вздохнул. И тут же вздрогнул, чувствуя как сжимается низ живота, выплескивая в омегу еще одну порцию спермы. Первый мини-оргазм. Дэмиен поморщился, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько их всего пройдет, пока его узел не спадет достаточно, чтобы выйти. Число выходило между восемью и десятью. Но Дэмиену хотелось больше, чтобы подольше растянуть это блаженное состояние, и он замурлыкал глубоко в горле, закрывая глаза.

Когда он открыл их снова он все еще был сцеплен с Джейсоном, но осознавал себя куда яснее, чем до этого. Его разбудило настойчивое тыкание в щеку и Дэмиен с трудом удержался от того, чтобы кого-нибудь не укусить. Вместо этого он выразительно оскалил зубы и медленно повернул голову. Что, конечно же, не возымело на Тима нужного действия. Наоборот, развеселило, если судить по тому, как тот улыбнулся и подсунул Дэмиену под нос бутылку с водой.

— Пей давай, чудо, — сказал Тим, просовывая руку под голову Дэмиена и подымая её, чтобы тот ненароком не захлебнулся. 

Фыркнув, Дэмиен подчинился. И вода оказалась настолько желанной, что он, поджав пальцы на ногах, всосал всю бутылку едва ли не залпом. Дэми даже не заметил, насколько сильно хотел пить, что было совершенно удивительно: его с детства учили контролировать свои желания, а тут…

Вспомнив о желаниях, Дэмиен напрягся и резко приподнялся на локте, к недовольству и Тима, и Джейсона, который тут же глухо заворчал. Не так низко и зло, как он любил делать, чтобы сбить особо наглых альф с толку, но все равно достаточно, чтобы сердце Дэмиена пропустило один удар, думая о вызове. 

— Дик?.. — Хрипло позвал Дэмиен, справившись с желанием зарычать, и завертел головой. Благо, тот нашелся совсем рядом, на другой стороне от Джейсона. Судя по всему до этого момента он тоже дремал, и только-только проснулся, чтобы попить воды.

— Что такое, Дэми? 

— Я… — Дэмиен было начал, но его горло словно схлопнулось, и он тихо заскулил. 

— Он беспокоится из-за очереди, — ответил вместо него Тим, беря с тумбочки ещё одну бутылку, на этот раз для себя. И Дэмиен благодарно кивнул: и словам, и привычным действиям. Какой бы странной ни была их Квадра, а Тим всегда настаивал, что водой будет заниматься он, как бета.

— Ах… — Дик понимающе протянул и тут же закрыл глаза, буквально растекаясь по гнезду. — Глупый. Успокойся, у меня ещё три дня впереди, чтобы показать, что я тут главный.

Три дня. Дэмиен рухнул обратно и вздрогнул, переживая еще один мини-оргазм. Целых три дня течки, полных дурманящего запаха, стонов и удовольствия. 

— Не волнуйся, — Тим усмехнулся ему и провел ладонью по смуглому бедру. — Существует очень небольшой шанс, что ты умрешь от переизбытка секса.

Дэмиен фыркнул, а Дик не удержался и громко засмеялся. Встревоженный Джейсон снова заворчал, но уже мягко, сонно.


	3. Диэструс

Утро встретило Тима спертым воздухом, тяжелым запахом секса и характерными неприятными ощущениями. Облизнув губы он перекатился на спину и поморщился, когда присохшая к животу простыня отказалась следовать за ним с сухим потрескиванием. Немного собрав мысли в единую кучу Тим вздохнул и все же сел, открывая глаза.

В комнате стоял полумрак. Солнце едва просвечивало через плотно задернутые шторы, но его было достаточно, чтобы случайно не убиться в темноте. Тим улыбнулся, вспоминая как он боялся, несмотря на все заверения Дика, что любовь Джейсона строить гнезда в маленьких темных помещениях — в шкафу или прямо в ванной — распространяется и на течку. Конечно, после того, как просто смог уложить в уме то, что Джейсон в принципе после всего случившегося строит гнезда в таких местах. К счастью Дик говорил правду и сейчас, так что Тим, приподнявшись на локтях, спокойно осмотрелся. Первое, что бросалось в глаза — отсутствие Дэмиена. Второе — то, как Дик лежал у Джейсона на спине, обвивая всеми конечностями, как некое морское существо без костей. Судя по тому, как голова Дика покоилась у Джейсона между лопатками то они расцепились, и достаточно давно, чтобы принять удобную для сна позу. Значит, Тим прикинул в голове, время было около полудня, можно было начинать всех будить. Но ничего не объясняло, где же шляется Дэмиен. 

Не решаясь позвать в голос, Тим наощупь нашел свой телефон на тумбочке и включил его. Аппарат тут же завибрировал, засыпая Тима пропущенными звонками и сообщениями. В такие моменты у Тима всегда было ощущение, что он работает с полными идиотами: в его календаре было четко указано, чем он занимался эту неделю, но нет, все эти люди все равно сочли нужным его потревожить. Что же, грубияны могут сосать лапу до понедельника. Общая течка была даже важнее Красного Робина, не то что проблемы Уэйн-Энтерпрайз. Игнорируя электронные крики о помощи, Тим открыл сообщения. Щурясь от света экрана он быстро напечатал сообщение и замер, занеся палец над кнопкой отправления. Повернув голову Тим посмотрел на тумбочку с телефонами, немного запоздало уточняя, что Дэмиен пропал со своим. И отправил сообщение.

«Нид юр хелп».

Статус «Отправлено» быстро сменился на «Получено». Почти так же быстро дверь в комнату открылась, роняя на пол полосу яркого света.

— Тим. Твоя манера письма заставляет мои глаза кровоточить.

Тим протестующе зашипел и Дэмиен вошёл внутрь, закрывая проклятую дверь. Свет исчез, оставляя Тима недовольно смаргивать яркие пятна с глаз. А когда Тим проморгался — Дэмиен уже подошел к кровати вплотную. От него пахло сладким кокосовым шампунем и чем-то травяным. Чем-то, с чем ассоциировался родной терпкий запах Дэмиена. Только самую малость горше из-за гормонального всплеска во время течки. 

— Чем тебе помочь? — Дэмиен шепотом спросил и поставил чашку на тумбочку с тихом керамическим стуком. Тим был на восемьдесят и семь процентов уверен, что он успел не только принять душ, но и перекусить и сейчас просто пил воду. По крайней мере, Тим не мог уловить в воздухе крепкий запах кофе, или аромат чая, или тонкую ноту сока. Но все это было бессмысленным автоматическим анализом, а Тиму было сейчас важно кое-что другое. 

— Поцелуй меня, — тихо потребовал Тим, протягивая к Дэмиену руки. 

— У тебя зубы нечищенные! — Шепотом воскликнул тот, опешив и даже немножко отшатнувшись. — Третий день, между прочим!

Тим фыркнул, закатывая глаза. Конечно, нечищенные. А ещё у него во рту за это время побывало три члена, одна киска, минимум одна задница и явно большое количество пальцев. И вообще пересохло немного, не мешало бы тоже чего-то попить. Но чему тут было удивляться — самая обычная течка. Он скорее удивлялся, что почти совсем не натер себе зад, с двумя-то альфами.

— Нечего было рано просыпаться, — в итоге шепнул Тим, более настойчиво протягивая руки к Дэмиену. Тот сморщился недовольно, но все же наклонился, позволяя Тиму обнять себя за шею.

Поцелуй был скорее коротким, чем долгим, но Тим успел почувствовать кисловатый привкус рта Дэмиена и понять, какой же ужас творится в собственном. 

— Открой шторы, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Тим Дэмиену на ухо, прижавшись лицом к его щеке.

— Фу, — просто и честно ответил Дэмиен, когда Тим его наконец-то отпустил. Он выразительно поднял с тумбочки чашку, осушая её до дна несколькими жадными глотками, поставил на место и быстро пошел к окну.

Солнечный свет в мгновение заполнил комнату, и Тим снова скривился, пытаясь рукой защитить глаза. Сбоку послышался гортанный стон, возню, а потом совершенно несчастное «Да выключите солнце!».

— Прости, Джей, — Тим еще пару раз моргнул и медленно опустил руку. — Но пора бы и душ знать. 

Джейсон что-то невнятно пробормотал, Тим был уверен, что какую-то вариацию «не хочу» с матом, и попробовал отвернуться от окна. Он дернулся, рывком сбрасывая со своей спины Дика и с очередным стоном засунул голову под подушку. Что самому Дику, очевидно, не понравилось. Он сонно всхрапнул, пытаясь удержать в руках норовливую постель, заворчал, когда это не получилось и тяжело рухнул на спину. Тут же распахнув глаза, Дик бегло осмотрел всю комнату, а остановив взгляд на Тиме, сонно спросил с самым смиренным выражением лица:

— Уже утро?

— Уже давно не оно. Буди Джейсона.

Дик тяжело вздохнул, вкладывая в звук все свои страдания за недосып, и звонко хлестнул Джейсона ладонью по обнаженной заднице. Тишину комнаты тут же разорвал утробный рык Джея и хохот Дика, получившего подушкой по лицу. Где-то сбоку Дэмиен тихо заворчал, добавляя к гремучей смеси запахов всплеск возбужденной остроты, и Тим улыбнулся, понимая его. Он жалел, что у него нет под рукой фотоаппарата, чтобы заснять Дика с Джейсоном в этот момент.

Дик, лучащийся счастьем, с запрокинутой головой. Весь сплетенный из тугих мускулов и старых шрамов. Широкие плечи, узкий таз, наполовину стоящий член с выпяченным у основания «спящим» узлом. Образец красоты и здоровья. Альфа. Лидер. Которому наплевать на все старые традиции. Недовольный Джейсон на его фоне вовсе не похож на омегу. Он выше, шире в плечах, такой же мускулистый, и шрамов у него нет только благодаря Яме Лазаря. А выражение лица вовсе не напоминает кукольные улыбки с глянцевых журналов. И, тем не менее, у него тело плодовитой омеги: почти нет волос на теле, набухшая от течки округлая грудь, мягкий низ живота, крутые бедра.

Альфа и омега. Каждый по своему безумно-красивый. И тот факт, что это его альфа, его омега — оба пахнущие течкой, в засохшей сперме и смазке, с фиолетовыми кругами укусов — всегда пробуждает в Тиме какие-то древние, глубокие, низшие инстинкты.

Джейсон снова зарычал, теперь в его сторону, и Тим вздрогнул. Звук слишком низкий, чтобы быть игривым, и быстро вернул мозг из члена обратно в голову. Что хорошо, потому что Тим уже почувствовал, как начал вовсю раздуваться его собственный, небольшой по сравнению с Диком, узел. 

— Это ты придумал в меня два узла запихать?! — Взрыкнул Джей, и Тим быстро зажал себе рот, когда Дэмиен рядом удивленно пискнул, явно не ожидав обвинения. 

Потому что сделать омега-альфа сэндвич предложил Тим. У него наконец-то появилась возможность воплотить эту сексуальную фантазию и не было лучше момента, чем течка. Джейсон, по крайней мере, был крайне доволен, когда Дик и Дэмиен целовались над его плечом, одновременно втрахиваясь в одну щель. А Тим? Тим был доволен вдвойне и был даже готов страдать теперь за это удовольствие.

Но Дик решил явно иначе.

— Потом разберетесь, кто кого куда, — выдохнул он, беря Джейсона за плечи. — Давайте примем душ и немного поедим. Ты ведь хочешь поесть, крылышко?

— Дик, вы мне все к чертям натерли! — Возмутился Джейсон, но фыркнул и, когда Дик продолжил его спихивать к краю кровати, забормотал. — Конечно, хочу… Нашел у кого спрашивать...

— Прости. Сейчас пойдем в душ и станет лучше. Дэми, помоги Джею встать?

В голосе Дика начали проскальзывать урчащие нотки, словно он изо всех сил старался не замурчать, как мамка-омега над ребенком. Может это, может просто нетерпение, но Дэмиен не сказал ни слова и почти подскочил к Джею, чудом не споткнувшись о часть разбросанного в страсти гнезда. Он принял Джейсона из рук Дика и резко выдохнул: колени Джейсона резко подкосились и на Дэмиена со стоном упал почти весь его немалый, дрожащий вес. Тим было дернулся к ним, чтобы помочь, но, увидев, что все в порядке, остался сидеть в кровати. Он мог только посочувствовать Джею — у самого мышцы болели, как после отличной тренировки, а ведь не его тело три дня сгорало от сексуальной лихорадки. Но Тим должен был признать, что это жжение в мышцах было приятным. Хорошим. 

— Тим, — Дик окликнул его, роясь в глубине гнезда. — Ты же поменяешь постель?

— Конечно, ты за кого меня принимаешь? — Наверное, Тиму стоило оскорбиться. Он всегда менял постель после течки, осторожно перестраивая гнездо из чистых вещей. Можно было и не спрашивать каждый раз.

— За моего любимого Тима. Который всегда очень мне помогает. Ага! — С последним выкриком Дик выдернул из завала что-то длинное, чёрное, и не пахнущее сексом. — Эм...

— Джейсон, — удивлённо выдохнул Дэмиен. — Это плащ отца.

— Мое гнездо. Что хочу, то и тащу, — Джейсон не замедлил покраснеть и оскалить зубы. Но Дэмиен только качнул головой и поудобнее его перехватил.

— Любовь моя, стой спокойно. 

Дик щелкнул языком и набросил на плечи Джея плащ Бэтмена. Он ещё что-то сказал, но Тим уже не слушал. Его занимало то, что сейчас нужно встать и перебрать постель. И чем скорее, тем больше шанс успеть попасть в душ к остальным. Вот уж верно сказал Дэмиен — «любовь моя». Его, Тима, любовь. Что Дик, что Джей, что сам Дэмиен. Его.


	4. Или нет

Джейсон со стоном открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился, пытаясь согнать с глаз пелену. Сквозь вату в голове послышался чей-то голос, потом второй, отдаленный топот, и Джейсон снова разлепил веки. Мир тут же стал четче. Нависшее над ним пятно обрело резкость, посветлело, превращаясь во встревоженное лицо Дика. 

— Джей? — Дик едва слышно спросил, словно сквозь толстое стекло.

Джейсон сглотнул. В ушах что-то громко щелкнуло и мир внезапно наполнился звуками: пением птиц за окном, шелестом сада, громкими вопросами Дика.

— Крылышко? Ты со мной?

— Да, блядь, — просипел Джейсон и лениво отмахнулся от него рукой, предплечьем второй накрывая глаза. Движение отозвалось резким уколом в голову. — Ох, черт. Сколько я вчера выпил?

— Джейсон, — Голос Дика резко понизился на целую тональность. В его запах солёной карамели закралась кислая нота страха, и Джейсон нахмурился. Обычно Дик куда лучше сдерживал свои эмоции. — Ты не пил с последней течки.

— Чобля? — Вслух подумал Джейсон и убрал руку с лица, недоверчиво разглядывая Дика. Поджатые губы, сдвинутые к переносице брови. Кто-то был определенно серьёзен.

— Ты потерял сознание. Когда шел к кухне. 

— Да ладно?

— Джейсон, — Дик раздраженно вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями, упираясь локтями в кровать у плеча Джея. — Это серьезно. Ты очень всех напугал. Тим сейчас в кабинете, делает анализы.

— Вы просто паникеры, — Джейсон закатил глаза и ткнул Дика в руку костяшками пальцев. — Ну, схлопнулся немного, ну с кем не бывает.

— С тобой, — справедливо заметил Дик. — Ты никогда не теряешь сознание.

— А ещё я никогда не блюю, но ты знаешь, как это обычно заканчивается.

Дик замолчал. Джейсону стало даже немного неуютно от того, как тот смотрел. Словно вот-вот в горло вцепится и зарычит. Но Дик всего лишь резко мотнул головой и снова вздохнул.

— Я не хочу загадывать наперед, ты мог потерять сознание от чего угодно, но… Джейсон, у тебя задержка. 

— Чуть больше недели. Это нормально 

— Две и три дня, — отчеканил Дик, называя реальное время и Джейсон скривился. Вот неужели Дику нужно было настолько точно мониторить его цикл?

Но он был прав, диэструс у Джея действительно затянулся в этот раз. Постоянная усталость, набухшая грудь и ощущение тяжести внизу живота? Нормально в начале течки и ещё неделю после. Две? Уже с натяжкой, но тоже сойдет. Но вот пошла третья неделя и зазвенели тревожные колокольчики. Особенно когда Джейсон знал, что ни один контрацептив не дает стопроцентной гарантии.

— Джей, — Дик протянул руку и убрал прилипшую ко лбу Джейсона седую челку. Положил ладонь на щеку, мягко поглаживая скулу большим пальцем. — Крылышко. Ты помнишь, что я говорил о такой ситуации?

Конечно же, Джейсон помнил. Ещё в самом начале, когда был только он и Дик, а вопрос залета стоял очень остро. У Джейсона тогда был полностью сбит цикл, противозачаточные пластыри срывались слишком рано, а презервативы слишком поздно рвались. Тогда им везло и все заканчивалось простым испугом или приемом послетечного контрацептива. Но уже тогда Дик пошел против вековой традиций ради Джейсона.

— Что это мое тело и мое решение, — тихо повторил Джейсон, смотря своему любимому в глаза. — Оставлять или нет. 

— Правильно. Это твое право и только твое, — Дик улыбнулся, но Джейсон мог уверенно сказать, что улыбка фальшивая. Она не пахла, как настоящие улыбки Дика. В ней не было теплого меда и липы. Не было самого счастья.

Дик был уверен, что если это действительно залет — Джейсон пойдет на аборт. А ведь ни для кого не было секретом, как сильно Дик хотел семью.

— Не ломай комедию, Риччи-бой, — Джейсон оскалился в наигранной браваде и куснул Дика за руку, заставляя отдернуть ее. — Это просто задержка. 

— К сожалению, нет, — ворвался в их беседу голос Тима. 

Дик резко обернулся, а Джейсон приподнялся на локтях. Тим стоял на пороге спальни, с каменным лицом комкая в руках лист бумаги, пока за его плечом маячил Дэмиен. Даже с такого расстояния от обоих младших разило нервами: неприятный запах щекотал ноздри, пробирался в горло — и Джейсон чихнул.

— Будь здоров, — на автомате сказал Тим и прочистил горло. Он поднял скомканную бумажку на уровень лица и легонько потряс ею в воздухе. — Результаты анализа крови на ХГЧ. Позитивный. Две полоски. Бурундук.

Джейсон поперхнулся смехом и упал обратно на подушку.

— Сам ты бурундук, Тимоти! — Дэмиен рыкнул, не совсем командно, но уж слишком близко к негативной тональности, и пропихнул Тима вглубь комнаты. — Мы перепроверили тест несколько раз, и уровень гормона слишком высок для затянувшегося диэструса. Джейсон, это серьезно!

— Ну, охуеть теперь,— сказал Джейсон, вытирая с глаз невольно выступившие слезы, и Дик встревоженно заворчал.

— Крылышко? — Спросил он, пытаясь заглянуть Джейсону в глаза. — Тебе не нужно решать прямо сейчас. Все хорошо.

— А что тут решать? — Джейсон проворчал, вмиг становясь серьезным. Он убрал руку от лица, вместо этого прижимая её к своему животу. Ниже пупка, где задралась футболка, обнажая голую кожу. Обернулся на Дика, хмуря брови. — Меня больше волнует, кто теперь будет за Красного Колпака в городе?

Даже в хорошие дни Джейсон не всегда понимал, что пытаются сказать ему инстинкты. Он попросту не доверял себе. Не верил, что сможет выносить, родить и воспитать ребенка. Если бы Джейсон был один, он бы ни за что не оставил маленького человека расти в нем. Но он был не один. У него была его Квадра, его семья. Люди, которые верили и доверяли ему. Люди, которых он любил больше жизни. С которыми он способен на все. И уже если сейчас ему было хреново, страшно, но в то же время безумно хорошо, то ответ у Джейсона был только один.

— Что? — Переспросил Дик, глупо моргая.

— Что, что, блядь? Я похож на человека, который с малышом по крышам скакать будет?

Уже это, сказанное рыком, вырвало Дика из ступора. Он резко выдохнул и упал вперед, пытаясь сгрести Джейсона в медвежьи объятия. Дэмиен тоже не заставил себя долго ждать — кровать прям аж подпрыгнула, когда молодой кабан с разгону на неё заскочил. Кто-то из них замурчал, кряхтя, как тракторный мотор, между звонких поцелуев. Полным идиотом был тот человек, который решил, что альфам мурчание не к лицу. К лицу, ещё как к лицу, так приятно к лицу…

— Эй! Э-эй! — Проснулся Тим, тоже запрыгивая в кровать. — Мне место дайте! Я тоже в кучу хочу!

Джейсон рассмеялся, счастливо и звонко.


End file.
